On Fire Prologue
by panic-on-the-typewriter
Summary: Nyra Ashwood has more than she can handle when she gets selected for the 70th Hunger Games. Will her mentor Finnick, pull through when she needs him to? Or will she have to rely on her district partner with a secret?
1. Prologue

Prologue

I sit crumpled in a ball in my bed. The booming thunder vibrating through my chest, brings on a flashback. The memories play before eyes which are squeezed shut with terror. The night my life changed for the absolute worst replays over and over in my head, bouncing around my skull. This is a living nightmare, and it always starts the same.

"_Wake up, Nyra! There's a storm!" My sister Nadya, squeals. A bolt of lightning cracks outside our small bedroom window. As the light illuminates our quaint dwelling, I can plainly see the excitement and adventure in Nadya's green eyes. _

"_Nadya, you know it's too dangerous." I say, worriedly glancing outside. I watch as the waves crash violently against the sharp rocks against the shore. Living in District Four, you get used to tropical storms. However, I've never seen one like this. _

"_You never want to do anything daring! You're so boring." She cries, throwing her arm over her eyes, flopping down on my bed. If I know anything about my sister, it's the fact that she is the most stubborn woman other than our mother. If I don't go with her, she'll just go by herself. I'd rather be with her so I can protect her. _

"_Fine. You win. This time…" I grumble, throwing my lilac comforter to the side. Nadya springs up, giggling. I roll my eyes at her, my bare feet touching the cold hardwood. We throw on our jackets, and sneakily make our way through our dark house. As we pass our parents room, I pause and listen to them. _

"_...You don't understand. I'm their mother!" My mom whimpers. _

"_And I'm their father! How do you think I feel? Nyra's name is in that bowl ten times." My father yells. It's true. This year will be the 69th Hunger Games, and my name is already in there ten times. I have one more year left. I know they're worried, but it's just the life we live. _

"_Come on." Nadya tugs on my sleeve, urging me forward, grimacing at the overheard conversation._

_Stepping outside, my eyes immediately zero in on our small sailboat tied to our dock that is currently slamming against the wood. The palm trees shake frantically as the wind whips our hair to our face. The torrential downpour colors the normally white sand to a dark beige, and soaks our thin clothes instantly. Nadya doesn't seem to care about the destruction that is unraveling around us. _

"_Nadya, this isn't a good idea. Do you see what I'm seeing, or are you just blind?" I cross my arms over my chest, trying to retain some warmth. _

"_It's perfect for an adventure! We'll wear our life vests, nothing is going to happen." She smiles wide, looking back at me, the moon shining in her eyes, bleaching them silver. _

That was the last time I ever saw my sister again. Whenever the weather gets bad, it's always the worst. A gust of wind roars outside, sending a branch crashing through my window. I shriek, jumping up in bed. The broken glass glistens on the wet floor.

My dad suddenly rushes in the room, looking around frantically.

"Are you alright?" He asks, his blue eyes wide with terror. Ever since Nadya, he's been overprotective of me. He doesn't want to lose his only child left.

"Yes, it's just the storm." I tell him, nodding to the damage in the corner of my room. He sighs heavily, bending down to pick up the soaked branch.

"I'll fix this tomorrow, try to get sleep. You should go in the living room." He says, giving me a sympathetic half smile. He knows I can't sleep. I haven't been able to for a year now. Especially not around this time. The 70th annual Hunger Games kicks off in just a week. Where will I be this time next week? On my way to the Capitol? Or stuck in a house that houses my worst nightmares?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The smell of sizzling bacon and rising bread wafting in from the kitchen awakens me. I stretch out on the plush white couch, taking in the golden sunlight pouring from the windows. Today's the last day of school before the Games.

I stroll into the kitchen, the brick floor cool on my feet. I see my dad, brown hair falling across his forehead as he's bent over the stove. It's funny watching him hobble around this kitchen. My mother, sister, and I are all very short and he is a giant. Our house wasn't exactly made for his large frame.

"I made your favorite, Yara." He smiles at me, flipping eggs in the frying pan. His blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight. I have to give credit to my dad, always staying cheerful even after everything that has happened to our family.

"Thanks, dad. Do you have a lot to do today?" I ask him, taking a seat at our island counter. I wonder if it will be a busy day for him. Most likely not, considering everyone is probably spending their last moments with their children before the Reaping tomorrow. He works in the town square. Owns District Four's finest diner. I work there after school, which keeps me busy. It's a nice distraction. Also, it's a good way to make a little cash around here.

"No...I closed the restaurant for today. I'm going to make your favorite for dinner." He looks up, as he finishes putting the eggs on my plate. I smile weakly at him. Tomorrow our lives could be forever changed. I made it this far without getting picked. This is the last year I need to worry about this sort of thing. Next year I won't be eligible since I will be nineteen.

"Sounds delicious, dad. Thank you, I can't wait." I look down at the marble counter, not meeting his gaze. I will feel guilty if I had to leave him. I know it won't be my fault, but I'm the only one left. My mother ran off after Nadya's funeral. Who knows where she is. I feel my dad tilt my chin up, with his finger. His eyes look sad, but they harden.

"Do not feel sorry for yourself. This is the world we live in, and us Wilde's, we're stronger than it. Do you understand me?" He looks serious, his lips set in a firm line. He's right, I am stronger than all of this.

"Yes, sir." I salute him, breaking into a smile. He chuckles lightly, pushing my plate of food toward me. I don't know what I'd do without my dad around.

Rinsing my plate off, I am ready to go to school on a full stomach. Today shouldn't be bad. We watch old reruns of the Games in honor of tomorrow. I've always had a game plan with every year if I were to ever be chosen.

Arriving at school, I immediately see my friends all huddled together bent over a piece of paper. I wonder what the drama is. Before I immerse myself in something likely very unimportant, I take a moment to take in the beauty that is District Four. I close my eyes, allowing the warm sun to sink into my skin, the smell of sea salt and highschool girl's cheap perfume on the wind calms me in an odd way. This is home. This is what I know.


End file.
